Alone
by Cerebrate
Summary: As tragedy strikes someone Davis loves, how will he deal with the aftermath of her death?
1. December 1st, 2008

Disclaimer:

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: A depressing story that I made up by reading a certain book. If you've read it before, then I'm sure the later chapters will help ignite your mind. I've rated it PG-13 for now, due to violence, suggestive themes, and profanity.  If you don't like this content then please do not continue to read. I've warned you…

ALONE

Chapter One: Crisis

By: UNKNOWN

            I didn't want to wake up today. I never did. My clock buzzed for about four minutes before I shut it off. I got up to brush my teeth and wash my face with cold water to wake myself up. My breakfast was a simple egg and some milk. I put on a heavy jacket and walked outside. 

            It was raining. Rainy days make me angry. I was walking off to school without much hurry. It was foggy and I couldn't see very well.  I squinted to see past the haze to make out the roads. I crossed a street and made my way quickly through the open gates of Odaiba High School.  The bell rang immediately as I entered my first class. 

            The heater was on- that was something worth coming to school for. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my seat. The chemistry teacher hadn't arrived yet so I shifted to a more comfortable position. I slumped in my seat and almost dozed off. The chemistry teacher arrived. He said we'd be doing an experiment. He was explaining the process of mixing the chemicals and all, but I wasn't listening. My eyes were fastened on Kari, who was looking attentively at the teacher. Her hair spilled down her shoulder like water; she had allowed it to grow to almost waist length. I wanted the teacher to shut up so I could relax. But he wouldn't. He kept yapping about some boring crap that I didn't want to hear. 

            Apparently he had lied. We didn't do the experiment today. He explained all the directions then assigned us to read part of it in some lab book. I think I lost my lab book. Lazily, I lifted my backpack off the table and I walked out the door. I still wasn't awake yet for some reason. I bumped into Kari on the way out. She smiled and said something to me, but I forgot what she said. I went to Pre- Calculus next.

            I couldn't find any of my friends. I walked to the room alone. I saw Kari ahead of me talking with her friends. T.K. was wandering around outside the room. He asked me how it was going. I shrugged and he punched me playfully. I shook him off and made my way to my seat. My head was spinning and I felt very drowsy.  I was taking notes and sleeping at the same time. In front of me, Kari was straightening her hair. Her hair had a sweet scent of strawberries, which smelled very unique. The overhead projector was very bright- looking at it caused me to narrow my eyes. It made me feel very sleepy, so I closed my eyes. Two minutes later- or ten, I don't know, I felt the knuckles of someone rapping one my skull. Waking me from sleep with force makes me grouchy.

            Instinctively, I lashed out with one of my fists and felt it connect with someone's face. Startled, I lifted my head from the covers of my arms. Some kid who I thought had an even bigger ego than me staggered back, holding his nose. The teacher wasn't in the room so I went back to sleep. I didn't care about the guy's bleeding nose. It was his problem, not mine. I had a feeling that everyone was looking at me, but I pushed it out of my mind. The bell rang and I suddenly remembered that I hadn't copied the homework down. Kari was already out of the room, and T.K. was busy yapping with some girl. This reminded me of the winter formal- but I couldn't go. I had work that day. 

            U.S. civics came next. I usually sleep in there all period. Ken sat next to me on my left and Kari to my left. Ken was busy jotting stuff down and Kari was zoning out. She leaned against me and whispered that she was bored out of her mind. I could feel her body pressed against mine and I felt a strange tingle go up my spine. She did this often though- I supposed that it was a sign of friendship. I nodded my head in agreement, then leaned forward to doodle. I wanted to draw something massive, but al I could muster was a bolt of lightning.

            The rain stopped. The pounding on the window had piped down to indicate that. I unzipped my jacket to let some of my body heat escape. I was sweating due to that stuffy room.  We didn't do much in Physical Education. It was raining so we were free to do pretty much what we wanted to. Some stupid freshmen were playing tag, which looked very amusing. One tripped and I snickered, causing him to stare at me with anger. I crossed my arms and averted his gaze. He went back to his friends. Some of my friends came over to chat with me. I didn't talk much- I was in a grumpy mood today. The kid I gave a bloody nose to earlier appeared to have forgotten about it. He was playing basketball with some girls. I shook my head and then went back to listening to my friends. They were talking about working out and being buff. It was so damn annoying that I told them to leave me alone. They stared at me and asked if I was okay. I shrugged and scratched my bushy hair. 

            My last period came next- English. I didn't have foreign language or arts partly because I had taken them all in the past years and in the summer. The teacher was talking about antecedents and other stuff. One of my friends, who enjoyed smoking, looked deader than a statue. He was biting his lips and he was shaking all over. I thought that the nicotine had finally gotten to him. In mid-period, he cracked up. He was high or something- he began running around the room and throwing the books off the bookshelves. A dictionary hit me in the forehead and left a small bump there. 

            I yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing you dumbass?"

            He replied with insane laughter. The teacher was struggling to pin him down. Before his teaching career, he had served in the army. I didn't believe that my friend had the power to take him down, but he did. My friend kicked the teacher in the nuts and he went down. Now apparently, he tried to lift the computer to toss at the wall. I walked up to him and punched him in the back of his head. His head slammed against the computer and caused the glass to crack. He turned around and elbowed me in the stomach. T.K. came over to pull me away. 

            "Call the damn police," I heard the teacher gasp.

            My stomach hurt like shit. It was like I had swallowed a knife or something. My friend- well, he wasn't going to be my friend much longer, finally managed to raise the computer above his head and he slammed it against the wall. Next door must have heard it because I heard some screams. T.K. had used a girl's cell phone to dial the police. Some girl was tending the cut on my head with a cloth and a cool hand. I heard her whisper words to me, but they weren't clear. I could feel blood rolling down my check and hear materials crashing against the walls. Adrenal was coursing throughout my body but in vain- I didn't have the energy to stand.  Police sirens were wailing in the distance. I don't know what my friend was dong but he grabbed a girl- I think she was one of my friends, but my blood blurred my vision so I couldn't tell- and stripped her of her shirt. She was screaming and T.K. was yelling. The police sirens were getting very loud now.

            I could only make out the silhouette of my girl friend and the deranged bastard, and it appeared that he was fondling her breasts. I heard a loud bang and some deep male voices. I assumed that they were the police.

            "Get off of her!" someone shouted.           

            I saw my smoking friend reach into his pocket and pull out something. I heard a few clicking noises, and then a loud bang. 

            "What the fuck!" a guy yelled. 

            T.K. was crouched beside me; I could hear his heavy breathing. A few more shots went off, then stopped. Through my blurry vision, I saw my smoking friend grasp at his arm area and then fall. A long silence pervaded the room. An officer suggested that we get outside. Three more people came in and I felt strong arms tug at my shoulders. I assumed that some medic was carrying me out. I told him that I didn't want to go to the hospital. He said that I had suffered major blood loss and would have to go. I clung my feet in place and repeated my statement firmly. He muttered something about teenagers, then wiped the remaining blood off my forehead. He let me down and I opened my eyes. He told me to be careful but I wasn't listening. I was staring into the darkness of the English class. I could see a devastated room, frightened students, and the glazed eyes of my now dead friend.

            Staggering, I tried to walk out to the parking lot. Some person said it was one thirty. It was normally about my time to walk home. The wet grass almost made me slip, but I held my ground. Kari, who had the same class after I did, came running up to me. She opened her mouth to ask something, I think that it was about what we did in class, but then she noticed the cut on my forehead. She asked if I was okay. I smiled and told her that as long as she was there with me, I'd be okay. She bit her lip and put her books on the floor. She reached up to feel my forehead, which was burning hot. My stomach growled angrily- from food or pain, I'm not too sure. She gave me another look with her soft brown eyes. I couldn't deny to myself how much I wanted her right then- her slender form was easily noticeable underneath her small white jacket, and the beauty of her face just overloaded my mind. 

            I told her not to worry about me and that I should be getting home. She picked up her books and smiled at me. I felt my heart twitch and I turned away. I met up with T.K. in the parking lot. There were at least four police cars, two ambulances and a fire truck. The fire truck was whisked away to take care of something else.  I asked T.K. how he was doing. He said that they were talking him to the hospital to get a nasty gash stitched up. He asked me if I wanted to see it. I said no. He shrugged and followed a medic into the back room of the ambulance, then the car drove off.

            "Davis."

            I turned my head slightly to see my addresser. It was Kari. I asked her why she wasn't in class. She told me that the teacher didn't feel too well so he let the students wander around. I turned the rest of my body to face her. She blushed, then asked me if I wanted to go to the winter formal with her. I was about to say yes, but then I remembered that I had work that day so I said no. I think that she took it the wrong way because she looked very sad. I tried to hold her hand to comfort her but she ran off. I felt very guilty. 

            I watched her disappear around the corner of a building. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt stab my heart- I had caused her to be sad… I also couldn't believe that I had turned down an offer to a dance by Kari. I jammed my hands into my pocket and began to walk home. It was very difficult- I kept reeling from side to side and my head was spinning. I tried to get a hold of myself but couldn't. The sun had appeared from behind the moody clouds and it was bearing heavy heat onto me. I removed my jacket and slung it over my shoulder. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and they stung at my cut. I wiped them off and continued on. When I reached home, I tossed my backpack onto the floor and fell on my bed. I didn't care to do my homework…maybe the teachers would let me pass this time. I pulled the sheets over my body and fell asleep.

            When I awoke, I was sweating. The bed was hot and my body felt sticky. I went to the restroom to take a nice shower. The cool water felt good against my hot skin. After I got out, my mom called me out for dinner. Obviously she didn't know about the events at school- I wanted it to stay that way. Jun and my dad were already seated at the table busily eating. I took my seat and picked up a fork. Jun was the first to notice my cut. She asked what had happened at school today. I ignored her. I picked at my dinner until I felt sick. I asked to be excused. I tried to do some of my chemistry homework, but none of it made sense. I still didn't know the Pre-Calculus homework, and I didn't know the history homework either.

            Out of the television, I heard the news reporter talk about our school. No doubt they were discussing the event I was in. My dad called me over. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it. I think he understood because he didn't respond. I rubbed the scab on my forehead and sighed. I wanted to phone Kari to tell her I was sorry, but Jun was on the phone. After about an hour, she finally got off. I called Kari. Tai picked up and he asked me if I was all right. I told him yes and that I wanted to speak to Kari. There was a long pause, and then Kari picked up. First I asked her about the homework- I didn't want to start things too rapidly. She said that she knew I was up to something. I asked how she knew.

            "Davis, you have never asked for homework in the seven years that I have known you," she said simply.

            I said," Fine. Kari- I'm busy on winter formal night. But I'd be happy to take you out on some other day."

            There was a silence at the other end and I was afraid that she had hung up. But when she responded, her voice had a hint of amusement and laughter.

            "It's a date," she said. Then she hung up. I assumed that she wanted to discuss it tomorrow. For the first time today, I was happy. I smiled to myself and laid back on the soft mattress of my bed as I looked up at the ceiling and recalled that I still didn't know what the homework was.

            Well, this is the start of several more vignettes to come. I am thinking of posting up two chapters at a time, since they are so short. But that would take more time so this is really controversial. Comments, suggestions, complaints? Review please!


	2. December 28th, 2008

Disclaimer:

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: I'll keep this straight and simple- sexual themes near the end, but I don't think that they're worthy of being R rated. I've already warned you so if you don't like it, then don't read. I've been updating this story rather quickly- I'm hoping to get it finished early…

ALONE

Chapter Two: An Evening Out

By: UNKNOWN

            Kari told me that she had wanted to go out today, the day before the winter formal. She said she was going to go with T.K., since I wasn't going. 

I woke up some time near noon. Jun told me to get up but I didn't listen. I always assumed that she was going to college- and I thought had already gotten into one- but I didn't know why she was still hanging around the house. Jun said if I didn't get up, she would hit me with a stick she found outside. Naturally, I still didn't care. 

            She hit me on my back and laughed. I felt a sting and then it fizzled away. I threw up my bed sheets and rolled off. I scratched my head and then took a knife I always carry in my room to chase Jun off. She scampered like a rabbit. 

            I changed clothes and did all my other natural business, which felt very good. I had been holding my piss since eight, and holding in your urine for four hours when you really need to go isn't a good idea. I spent the rest of the day watching television until it was time to pick up Kari. 

            At six, I left my apartment to pick her up. I didn't have a car, which was too bad since I wanted to impress her. My parents thought that I was too reckless to own one. I strode over to the Kamiya residence in less than ten minutes. I knocked on the door, then leaned against the railing. Tai's mother opened the door and asked me to come in. I agreed and stepped into the apartment. A blast of heat met my cold face and I felt the warmth spread all the way down to my toes. 

            I waited for about another five minutes- I was talking to Tai, who was practically half-asleep. I was talking about some soccer players and all he could muster was a grunt or a groan. I crossed my arms and slumped in the soft chair. Kari finally came out of her room, with some basic casual clothes- but I never saw them at school before. I told her she looked great and she said thanks. Then she told her parents that she was leaving. Tai grunted.

            I was taking her out to dinner first, which was lucky since I had big bucks on me. I had to work overtime at my job to earn some extra cash. The stupid manager told me to sweep the floors and clean the lavatories. I was thinking about all this until Kari told me to snap out of it. I had almost walked across the street when the sign said stop. But no one really paid attention to those signs and I was one of those people. But there was an officer sitting on a bench nearby, smoking a cigarette. It reminded me of my dead friend, but I shook it off. We had never been that close anyways…just an occasional group project or the lending of some money. I didn't go to his funeral.    

            I didn't know where she wanted to eat so I stopped when I reached the other side of the street. Her arm was wrapped around mine and she asked me what was wrong. I said that I wasn't sure where we were going to eat. She laughed and said that it didn't matter. I shrugged and looked for the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a major sushi place. I opened the door and a loud bang met my ears. The silence outside was instantly ruined by the yelling, screaming, and laughter coming out of this eatery. I told a waiter that I wanted a table for two. Some people seemed to be drunk. They wavered on the spot they stood and laughed for no real reason.  Kari said that she wanted to get out as soon as possible. I ate very little because I wasn't hungry. I hadn't eaten anything for lunch though. After we finished, we got up to leave, but a fight started out between a couple of drunks near the exit. I sighed and pulled Kari down with me to a seat. I could tell this was going to take a while.

            Five men were pounding on each other- for what reason, I could not say- and they were just howling with glee. The chefs came out and told them to break it up. They were drunk, so naturally they spit at them. The chefs were angry- their eyes became narrow with fury and their hands were trembling. I doubted that they could really do anything though. The fight finally broke up when two stronger men stepped in between them. The five drunks were easily separated, then strapped down to chairs with rope. Kari and I hurried out of the sushi bar.

            She suggested that we go to the movies. I couldn't have agreed more- I was already tired from walking and I was getting sleepy for some reason. We walked to the mall and we stared at the choices of movies. She said there was an action movie she'd like to see. I said that I did too, although I actually never heard of it before.  I paid for our tickets and we went it. I looked at some of the kids playing the arcade games. They were yelling and cussing at the machines. I grinned, then followed Kari to the theatre. 

            The previews began and some stupid asshole was making the silhouette of his middle finger by sticking his hand between the projector and the screen. I heard a few complaints, but no one really tried to stop him. I didn't really care- as long as he didn't do that during the actual movie. After the previews, I thought the person had stopped. But a few minutes into the movie where the main character was shown, he used his finger to pick the guy's nose. I looked up to see a raised hand and some guy standing next to the projector looking down in anger. I seriously wanted to kick the person's ass, but I didn't want to ruin an evening with Kari so I continued to watch. 

            I heard the back doors open and a few gruff voices permeated the room. There was a crunch and someone yelped loudly.  I presumed that the person had been caught. Turning around, I saw the security guards take a teenage boy- he looked around fourteen from my distance, and threw him out. Kari put her hand over mine and that snapped me back to reality. I had forgotten about her completely. I leaned back on my chair and let her rest her head on my shoulder. Her hair tickled my neck like crazy, but I tried to stifle my laughter. Her leg was pressed against mine and I had one arm wrapped around her. Her frame was so lean and fragile that I thought her body would collapse under the weight of my arm. The scab on my forehead stung again and I went back to rubbing it. I couldn't believe that it hadn't fallen out yet. The rest of the movie was all right, I suppose. A few gunshots were fired and some people died and so on. The plot was boring as hell, but it was fun to watch. 

            The lights came on and the credits began to roll. Kari had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She must have been more bored than I was. I shook her awake and lead her through the aisles.  On my way out, I bumped into some freshman named Stephen, whom I thought was all right. He was taking some girl I didn't know- she looked half Korean- to the same movie I had just watched.  I told him that the movie was boring and he shrugged. I left him and ran to keep up with Kari who was several steps ahead of me. She put her arm around my waist and applied her body weight onto me. I could feel her faint heartbeat coming in steady beats. She said she wanted to go shopping. I shrugged.

            She told me that she was going to use her own money. I told her that I was going to buy her a gift for our first date so we split up. I wasn't sure what to get her so I looked at some jewelry stores. The money in my wallet amounted to only about three thousand yen. It was a lot, but not enough to buy me a nice pendant or necklace. Then I ran into the kid who I punched in the face a few weeks earlier. He was accompanied by some big buff guy and another guy who had so many rings pierced to his face that I couldn't tell where his eyes were. The guy's name was Ryou or something. I didn't really care too much about it. I gave them a cold look and a curt nod and stepped past them. Ryou placed his hand in the middle of my chest and told me that we had something to settle. I told him that he shouldn't have tried to wake me up from my sleep. He sneered and pulled his fist back to punch me. I don't know why, but he was extremely slow. His punch came at me slower than a balloon would. I ducked and the force of his punch carried him forward into a wall. I wanted to get away from the idiot, but he told his two friends to get me. Luckily, the pierced guy noticed the security guards wandering around the corner and they dispersed. It seemed that Ryou was in some sort of gang…all three of them carried a tattoo on their wrists that represented a skull with horns and a large knife going through its head.

            I stopped at another jewelry shop to examine their wares. The seller was an old man whose face was so wrinkly that his eyes were faint glints of white beneath all the skin. I looked at him for a while, then went back to look at the metals. Before I left, he spoke.

            "Looking for something…?" he asked in a raspy, but clear voice.

            I told him no. He said that he knew I was looking for something special. I told him to stay out of my business.  He reached into his pocket. I thought he was going to pull out a gun but instead he pulled out a small silver necklace. He told me to take a look. I looked at him like he was crazy but I couldn't retain my curiosity to look at it anyways. The pendant on the necklace was a sort of circular shape, with something wrapped around it. The old man told me that it was an angel, and he pointed out all the details and stuff. I wasn't listening though- I was captivated by the amount of skill and detail put into the small design. I opened my mouth to ask how much it was. Before I could speak though, he told me any amount in my wallet would do. I pulled out my three thousand yen and placed it in his hand. He put the pendant in a nice box and said that it was more than he had expected.  I told him I didn't want to hear his life story and ran out of the store.

            By now, it was nearly eleven. I met up with Kari near the escalators. She had two bags and said she had bought something for me. Distracted, I forgot about the pendant I had bought her.  It was a pair of jeans-nice looking ones at that. I said that I would wear them tomorrow and she giggled. I told her she was my perfect little angel; she blushed and said not to call her that. I escorted her out of the mall and we began to walk home. She told me that she didn't want to go home yet. I agreed, the time seemed to have flown by so quickly. She wanted to go to a bar but I told her no. But she persisted and eventually I gave in. We stopped at a local bar where there were even more drunks than at the sushi place.  I warned Kari that she shouldn't even be drinking at this time. She said all she wanted was to try a beer.  I decided that this was no harm and ordered two beers. She took a sip and raised an eyebrow at me. I gulped mine down quickly- the bitterness pervaded throughout my mouth. I didn't think that Kari could handle the alcohol and I was right. Her can was only about half empty when she stood up and dragged me outside.

            "Let's go back…to your…pla-place," she stuttered.

            I told her that she should've listened to me but all she did was sort of waver at her spot. She pulled my hand and said that even she knew where I lived. I told her to slow down and she called my grandmother a bitch. At least, that's what I thought I heard. She quickly ran up the stairs of my apartment and tried to open the door. I told her to quiet down but as she was drunk, she laughed out loud and leaned over the railing. I unlocked the door and looked around. Everyone was asleep…and I didn't exactly want anyone to wake up now to notice that I had come home at twelve- thirty with Kari. I took her to my room with my hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling unneeded comments. When we got in, I closed the door and locked it, then turned to her. I asked if she was feeling all right and she laughed. I sighed- I seriously regretted taking her to the bar. She was getting very hard to deal with. She tossed her hair about and removed the pin that was holding her hair up. Her hair came tumbling down smoothly and easily. I didn't think that the alcohol in her blood level was going to go down any time soon. 

            She pulled me down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was getting really sleepy at this point and I told her to snap out of it. She still couldn't interpret anything I said. Her slender fingers moved down to her white jeans and she unzipped them. I stared at her.

            "Kari- this is getting a little out of hand…"

            I couldn't reject the idea that I wanted to sleep with her…but I certainly didn't want to do it when she was drunk. I told her to zip her pants back up. She did the opposite and removed her pants. She flung them across the room and they landed with a soft thud on my computer monitor.  I was going to walk over and retrieve them but she placed her hand on my shoulder and told me to stay. I sighed and removed her hand from my shoulder. I snatched the jeans and threw them back at her. She put them on the floor. She took off her red sweater and her t-shirt that was underneath. Now she was only in her bra and panties. Now I could make out the ideal symmetry of her body and the curvature of her back, her smooth lean legs, and the fullness of her breasts. I picked up all her clothes and tossed them at her. 

            "Put them on!" I hissed. I was almost ready to yell. She picked up her garments and once again placed them on the floor.  I decided that I would have to do something to get her to stop. I pulled the sheets over her and tightened them so she couldn't get out. Then I picked up the phone and called the Kamiya residence- I hoped that they were still awake. 

            Luckily, Tai picked up.  He asked me what was going on in his sleepy voice. I told him that his sister was going to spend the night at my place because she didn't want to wake everyone in her house up by ringing the doorbell. Normally, Tai would have refused and ordered her home immediately. But the drowsy Tai made a noise that sounded like "uh- huh" and hung up.

            I put the phone away and lifted the sheets. Amazingly, Kari was still drunk and she was laughing her brains out. I wondered how half a can could have gotten her like this and I covered her mouth with my hand to shut her up. Her clothes lied in a crumpled heap near the bed. I went to brush my teeth and scrub my face- I didn't bother to take a shower. I thought cologne would make me smell nice the next day. I returned to my room and Kari was lying on the bed with her eyes gleaming with delight. I sat by her feet and looked at her. She was obviously insane and belonged in a rubber room. I rubbed my temples and looked at her perfect body. In one more effort to stop her, I tried dragging her off the bed to sleep on an extra mattress I had in my closet. As I pulled her down, she clung on to the bed and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to hurt so I let her stay. I opened the closet for my extra mattress then remembered that my mom threw it out the other day. 

            I sat on the bed with her and finally gave in. She unclasped her bra and pressed her breasts against my chest. I could feel her smooth skin rub against me and I couldn't quite describe the way I felt now. My hand swept down to feel her thighs. She was kissing me now, and she wouldn't let go. Someone, I'm not sure whether it was me or her- reached out and turned off the lights.  My shirt was taken off without me knowing it and somehow my jeans had been removed as well. I was about to cuss, but I couldn't because Kari's soft lips were still pressed against mine. My fingers on her thigh felt her panties. I got both hands under them to slip them off her legs. One of my hands went around her waist and the other went to fondle her breasts. I felt her legs spread wide and before everything was swept up in the heat of things, I thought to myself what kind of day would greet me tomorrow.

I think I got a bit carried away with this chapter. If you think that I should now raise the rating back to R, please say so if you decide to review. Well, anyways, the next chapter will start to speed up everything and I think that the final chapter will surprise you more than you think… Review please! =)                     


	3. December 29th, 2008: 9:04 AM 12:39 PM

Disclaimer: 

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: Here we are with chapter three of Alone. To summarize this chapter: no sexual scenes, but replaced by more profanity. Be warned- do not continue if you do not enjoy these themes.

ALONE  
Chapter Three: The Deception

By: UNKNOWN

            The heat was unbearable. The thick blankets were covering me like a bear who was trying to devour me. I sat up in my bed, then yawned. I scratched my puffy hair and tried to recall what I had done the day before. I froze as I suddenly remembered. I slowly turned my head to my left and saw a sleeping Kari, her breaths coming in slow, sharp breaths; her body rose and fell under the sheets. So far, I could she that she was nude up to armpits. I almost yelled. Quickly, but carefully, I jumped out of the bed and tried to find my clothes and hers. 

            _Shit… I'm in some deep shit. What the hell am I going to tell her? Umm…let see…she got hit by a car and I carried her home. But that wouldn't explain her nudeness… _I put on a boxer and a pair of baggy jeans. Quickly, I searched around the room for Kari's clothes. Some were piled under the floor. Her socks were on my computer and her jacket was nowhere to be seen.

            _I think I can redress her before she wakes up… _I carefully withdrew the sheets down to Kari's waist, revealing her angelic slender body. I wasn't willing to put on her bra in case I screwed up. Just before I reached her with her shirt in hand, her eyes snapped open.

            "Ah!" I yelled.

            Kari rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What happened?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

            She looked at me and apparently she was blinking to focus her vision. 

            "Davis? Why are you in my…"

            She looked around and her mouth opened- in horror or surprise- then she turned back to look at herself. Of course, what she saw were her own breasts and she quickly covered them with the folds of her arms.

            "Davis," she yelled, face red with anger. "What the hell did you do to me?"

            "I… didn't…" I choked.

            She grabbed the shirt out of my hands and slipped into it. She also put on pants and began to run her fingers through her hair.

            "Please Kari… it isn't what it seems like."

            She turned to face me. "Oh really? Then you tell me what really happened."

            I couldn't stand it anymore. Kari was my girl ever since she first stepped through that door of Odaiba Elementary in fourth grade, but now it was inevitable.            Anger exploded out from the depths of my body.

            "YOU WERE DRUNK! YOU WANTED TO GO TO A BAR! YOU WANTED TO COME BACK TO MY HOUSE! YOU, YOU, YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!"

            Kari's eyes flashed, then narrowed in anger. "DON'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME DAVIS MOTOMIYA! I'VE HAD MY TROUBLES AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING THEM WORSE! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR ARROGANCE, YOUR SELF- POSSESSION, YOUR EGO…"

            I growled, trying to get her to back off. "Then get out of here you bitch. I can't have a girlfriend who can never accept the truth about herself or the people around her."

            One hard slap connected to my face, and it was all over. Kari stared me in the eye, her soft brown eyes hardened by the rising of anger within her. The slap on my cheek stung and it hurt me even more to think that it came from the girl I loved. 

            With a toss of her head, she left through the door and I could've sworn I heard a sniff. My parents and Jun stuck their head through the open door and looked at me with puzzled faces. The pain, the confusion… everything happened so fast. All I could do was to let the tears shimmer in my eyes and spill down onto my sorrowful face.

            For the rest of the day, I had mostly nothing scheduled to do. Feeling my jean pockets, I remembered that I still had the pendant I had bought for her. I opened the box and took a long look at the pendant. Then I closed my eyes and wiped the remaining tears off my face. I loved Kari, but now I just had a sudden feeling of hatred for her. She had left me because she thought I had raped her or something last night. But she didn't know the truth was that she had become overdosed with alcohol. I just couldn't understand why she would throw the blame at me like that.

            I was so angry now that my fists were balled up and the knuckles became pale with a lack of blood. I opened my hands and felt the warmth of my blood travel back into my fingers. Revenge… I wanted revenge. I would teach Kari a lesson she'd never forget. I narrowed my eyes as my brain was racing wildly for a plan. 

            I decided to lay off work today. I didn't care if I got fired. Money is only temporary. I had no use for it anyways. I had a strange idea of going to the mall. Perhaps I could be cheered up there. 

            The automatic doors of the mall opened and the familiar buzz of voices filled my ears. The goggles on my head itched. I didn't know why I was still wearing them. It became a habit, I guess. I cruised around for the better half of the hour, looking for some place to settle. I found a taco shack and I suppose that I was feeling hungry because I ordered a taco. I shoved the steaming taco down my mouth and bits of lettuce rolled down my cheeks. I wiped my mouth with a napkin then tossed it over my shoulder. 

            As I sat up, a firm hand placed itself on my shoulder. I tried to pry it off but the strong fingers wouldn't give. I turned to face the cold blue eyes of T.K. 

            "What do you want?" I asked, a bit harshly.

            He quickly took my neck into the fold of his arm and began to choke me. The air in my lungs was soon useless and I couldn't breathe. I tried to remove his arm but his arms were a lot stronger than mine. So I used his arm as a stable point to take hold of for me to swerve my legs upwards. One foot connected with his forehead and he released me, grunting. Drawing my fist back, I threw it forward and smacked him in the chest. He went out a few feet, and almost toppled over the two- story railing. 

            "What did you do?" he snarled.

            I pulled him back up to his feet. "What do you mean?"

            He wiped the blood off of his lips and his expression changed to a softer mood. "Kari said that you did some… extraordinary things with her at your house last night."

            I sighed. "She was drunk. When we went out the day before, she wanted to drink. She only drank a few drops and she just went crazy…"

            T.K. looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. "She said that she didn't remember anything about drinking."

            I returned to my seat. "Who cares? What's done is done. I slept with her…so what? We broke up. Good luck T.K.- you've got yourself one heck of a girl."

            Before T.K. could respond, I covered my face with my arms and ran off.

            My hurry ran me right into Ryou and his trio. The two gangster guys looked at me sternly. Ryou cracked his knuckles and he grabbed me by the collar. I didn't care much. My head sort of slumped to the side as he drew his fist back. I was dazed. Ryou blinked and dropped me to the floor. 

            "What's wrong with you? I always thought that beating you up would be amusing but you seem like you've already been torn apart."

            I dropped to the floor and knelt down, staring at the glossy floor. "I have."

            Ryou stooped down by me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me upwards, turning my face to meet his. His yellow stained teeth flashed and I could smell his sour breath escaping from his vile mouth. 

            "I think we might be able to help."

            This is part one of three chapters that will lead to the end. The next chapter will involve Davis's sinister plan and the corruption of his mind as his lust for revenge drives him deeper and deeper into the well of hate. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!


	4. December 29th, 2008: 12:47 PM 9:00 PM

Disclaimer:

I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: Not much left to say… just some profanity in this chapter…and more profanity… and more…and more…

ALONE

Chapter Four: Abhorrence

By: UNKNOWN

            Ryou's words resounded in my head for a while. I never thought that he liked me; let alone even trying to help me. Ryou and his friends stared at me for a while. Ryou waved his hand in front of my face, trying to snap me out of my trance.

            "Hey asshole- you there?"

            I shook my head and my bangs ruffled along with me. I readjusted my goggles and looked back up at him.

            "What?" I asked.

            Ryou crossed his arms in a sort of macho stance and leaned back against the wall again. I was getting impatient to hear what he had to say.

            "I asked you if you wanted our help or not."

            "…to do what?"

            "You said you wanted to get back at that girl for lying to everyone about something about you… something about being drunk and shit. Anyways, what do you say?"

            I regained the strength to stand up again. The events that had happened just recently this morning came washing back into my head. _Kari…Kari…Kari…she lied about me. How could she not remember that she had become drunk? How could she not remember that she wanted to get into bed with me? How, how, how!?_

A sudden wave of anger and lust came over me. I didn't know how to describe it… it just felt satisfying. Ryou had broken through my barrier that had protected me from the brink of insanity easily. I fell victim to his persuasion quickly.

            I grinned. I didn't care much anymore. It was as if… as if someone had taken over my body and kicked me out. I still cared about Kari… I never wanted to see her hurt. But why was I agreeing to this plan then? I tried to struggle some more but apparently I was suppressed into nothingness.

            Ryou and his two friends lead me to one of the phone booths. His two friends stood by the entrance and Ryou yanked me down to speak. 

            "Listen to me. You're going to have to do exactly everything I say for this plan to go right. Hey! Are you listening?"

            He shook me by my shoulders and I threw off his arms. "I'm always listening, even if it doesn't look like I am. Now go on with your fucking plan."

            Ryou stared at me with a weird look. "Getting cocky now huh? Well anyways, you've got to take that girl to the dance-"

            "She's going with someone else. Besides, I have work."

            "Fuck work."

            Just then, I remembered that my shift had already started and that I had decided to ditch it. I shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

            "All right… then you have two choices. One is that you could lure the guy she's going with away, so we could get to her. Or, you could lure her some place, then tell her you have to go somewhere."

            I pictured in my mind how this plan was going to go. It didn't seem very lively. For a second, I thought I had regained control of myself, but then I found that I still couldn't break through to the surface.

            "You got it jackass?"

            I nodded. "Don't call me things like that."

            Ryou laughed, a raspy, shriveled laugh. "Whatever."

            It was almost time for the formal. I forgot to tell Ryou that I didn't have tickets. Well, I guess that I would have to buy them then. The tickets were somewhere around forty bucks at the door. I opened my wallet and inside was only about twenty dollars. Shit…I couldn't go home or else my parents would yell at me for ditching work. I couldn't borrow money because there was no one to borrow from. I decided that I would have to sneak in somehow.

            I ran into building area as fast as my legs could carry me. At the door, I pretended that I was waiting for a friend. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Ryou. I forgot his number though… was it an 89 at the end or 98? I chose 98 and luckily, I guessed right. Ryou picked up. I told him that I wanted him to come now. He cussed at me and told me that he was eating dinner, but he'd be over in a few. 

            Now, my only job was to sneak into the building. I observed the entrance for a while, but found no opening into the building. The security guards at the door didn't seem to even twitch, except for the occasional sticking out of hand to grab the tickets. _Hmm… the guards don't even seem to look at the tickets. Maybe if I shove a piece of paper into his hand, he won't notice. _So I searched the area for a piece of paper and I ripped it almost to the same size as the normal tickets. Then I waited in line for my turn. As I stood up next to the guard, I felt like an ant. He was massive, almost seven feet tall, and I was only some little five feet kid. He stuck out his hand and I placed the carefully made paper into his hand. It must've been the rough edges or the material because at once he looked down at his hand.

            "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

            At once, I was running. The guard told some other guard to stand at the door and he rocketed after me. Shit, he was fast. Every one step I took equaled to three of his. By no time, he was almost at my feet. I slipped around the building into a dark corridor and met a dead end. The guard slowed, his breathing heavy, and advanced on me. 

            His expression was soft though, and he was smiling quite politely. "Dude, kid. I was just going to tell you that your ticket wasn't valid and-"

            A loud sound filled my ears and left my ears ringing. The guard stared down at his chest, then moaned and sank to the floor. Behind him, Ryou carried a pistol in his hand. I stepped over to him, angry.

            "What the fuck were you thinking? He was just warning me-"

            "Shut up Motomiya. We don't have time for your shit. I have to get going to another place by nine o' clock so let's get this over with already."

            "How are we going to get in?"

            "Trust me. Every building has more than one exit."

            He started off at a trot, followed by two new guys I had never seen before. I trailed after them until we reached the side of the building. Ryou grinned and reached his hand for a doorknob. When he twisted it, I heard a strange clunking noise. He said fuck and then whipped out his pistol and shot the doorknob. 

            He kicked open the door and ran inside. We were running down a hallway for about a minute, until he swerved right and lead us up a set of stairs. 

            "Do you know where the hell we're going?"

            "I've been to this formal twice. They've both been held here. Of course I know the way around."

            Finally we reached a door and Ryou busted it open. I could see that we were on the second floor of the building. It was littered with boxes and cans- compared to the first floor, this was a nightmare.

            "Now we wait for everyone to arrive," Ryou commented as I noted the streaming line of people walking towards the white tables.

            About fifteen minutes later, I spotted T.K. and Kari, walking arm in arm. T.K. seemed to be troubled, but he still seemed happy. He was wearing a nice black suit with a bow tie and some black pants. I thought it made him look like he was trying to get a job or something.

            Kari was wearing a white dress, whose bottom dragged along the floor. They were low enough to reveal the beginning of her cleavage, and her hair was all let down, too. I didn't know how much I lost today until that moment, when I saw how much more beautiful she was now… For a moment, I wanted to tell Ryou that I didn't care what she did anymore, that I would always love her no matter what she did. But when I tried to speak, all my lip did was tremble.

            "That your girl?"

            I jumped. I almost forgot that Ryou was still behind me. "Yeah."

            He nodded to the two other guys, who quickly lumbered forward. "Set up the stuff," Ryou said quietly. 

            I guess the formal started because food was being passed out and everyone began to chat loudly. I kept my eye on Kari. She was talking excitedly and laughing at T.K.'s jokes. Her laughs sounded like music to me… with a nice rhythm and loving sound. I looked back down and saw T.K. staring at me. His mouth was open- in surprise or confusion- and I froze in place. I thought Kari would follow his stare to see me. But luckily, T.K. turned back to his food before Kari lifted her head up from her food to talk again.

            After what felt like an eternity, the dancing began. The music was nice and I could only wish that I had gone to the dance with Kari instead of going out on that date with her yesterday. 

            Ryou walked up to me. "Get up. You know what to do."

            I nodded curtly. 

"So who's it going to be?"

"… I'll draw T.K. away. I'm sure that Kari won't want to talk with me."

"All right. Kari is the one in the white right?"

"Yeah… wait. What are you going to do to her?" I asked in confusion as I noticed the small gun mounted onto the floor. "Hey! I told you to get back at her, not to kill her!"

"Davis! You're a fucking idiot. We wouldn't kill no one if we didn't have a reason to."

"What about that guard?"

"I've shot enough people in my life to know which spots won't a man. Fuck! That's not the point Motomiya! This gun is filled with powerful tranquilizers. We're going to send her to sleep so she'll be knocked out for the entire formal and embarrass herself."

"What if you miss?" I asked, observing the only dart in the gun.

"He never misses, " Ryou said coldly, glancing back at the lean man. "He's planning to shoot her in the leg area, so no one will see the dart. But if he misses and hits her head… she'll die."

"I thought the drug normally goes to the brain anyways."

Ryou sighed, an obvious sign of his anger. "Yes! I know you damn son of a bitch! But the drug isn't made for direct brain absorption, especially not this concentrated kind. And the needle is so damn long it could probably reach the brain."

I was silent for a while. "All right," I agreed. "But you better not miss."

The lean guy stayed quiet.

I slipped down to the dancing floor unnoticed. I hid behind a pillar to hear what T.K. and Kari were talking about.

"- and he found her!" T.K. said, obviously ending one of his crappy jokes.

Kari giggled and they continued to dance. 

T.K.'s tone became more serious. "Davis told me what happened."

"…you mean his version of the story?"

"Kari. I know Davis would never do something to you like that intentionally. He just isn't like that."

Kari let her arms drop off of T.K.'s shoulders. "Did he persuade you to talk to me about this?"

"No. I decided to do it myself. Davis may want you like a god damn mother fucking obsessive bastard, but I know it in my heart that he would not rape you or anything like that until he was married to you. He just… wouldn't do that."

            Kari stayed quiet a while. Her white dress shimmered in the light and her face seemed to be in deep confusion. 

            "I think… Don't tell Davis, but now that you tell me, I think I remember something about going to a bar. Something about drinking beer and…"

            Her eyes lit up. "Oh my god! He's been right all along! I can't… I can't believe that I've made him look like such a horny bastard! I can't believe that I put all the blame on him when he was right! I've… got to apologize to him!"

            She made a start to run off, but T.K. grabbed her by the arm. "Kari… this is my only night with you, possibly the last I'll ever have. Can't you leave the apology until tomorrow?"

            Kari smiled. "Oh, T.K. I love it when you do that. All right. But tomorrow I'm waking up at nine to call him."

            As they continued dancing, the number nine kept echoing in my head. _Nine… what did Ryou say about nine?…_ _Shut up Motomiya. We don't have time for your shit. I have to get going to another place by nine o' clock so let's get this over with already. _I jerked my face upwards to see Ryou leaning over the railing, his face masked with anger. 

            Suddenly, I felt that I had broken through my barrier of revenge, all my angry feelings were swept away into some black void and I was free again. _Ryou! _A voice shouted into my head. I couldn't let Ryou hurt Kari now. She had forgiven me and realized her wrong doings in the process. I had to stop Ryou- but the time was 8:59! Shit! I started to run.

            "Where the hell is that stupid jackass?" Ryou asked.

            The lean one shrugged. "Maybe he forgot about us and started dancing. It's almost nine Ryou. I think we should get going."

            Ryou smiled. "No. I think we'll teach Davis a little lesson. A lesson about fucking around with our gang!" Ryou's hair was matted down with sweat and his eyes were practically bulging due to insanity. He started laughing to himself quietly and from out of his pocket, he pulled out a single red bullet. 

            The lean man sat up. "Ryou," he whispered, "that's the trademark bullet of our gang. Are you sure you want to use- what if the cops catch us?"

            Ryou snapped his head. "Enough with the what ifs! Take the damn bullet and shoot her ass off like the bitch she is!"

            The lean man studied his maddened companion, now trembling with rage. "All right, Ryou. But when we're in jail because of this, you can carry the burden of knowing that you killed an innocent little girl for no reason- just because some guy unknowingly offended you."

            "Shoot already, god damn it!"

            I ran up the stairs, all the way to the end, then turned left down a hall. 

            "No! Ryou!" I yelled, hoping that he could hear me. "RYOU!!!!"

            I slammed open the door and saw the lean guy pointing the mounted gun, with an angry Ryou standing behind him, pointing a gun to the lean man's head. The other man stayed still and his face was pale with fear.

            "Ryou!" I yelled once more, hoping that for once, his wicked heart would do something right.

            "It's too late," he whispered.

            I began to run, slowly at first, but gaining more speed every second. I leapt for the lean man with the mounted gun. Just when I felt his sweaty, hot skin, a blast of sound practically shook my whole body. One single bullet shell flew out, hitting me with it's heated metal. As I landed on top of the lean man, I pushed him off the chair and ran over to look down at Kari and T.K., dancing romantically. 

            Everyone turned to the source of the gunshot, and saw me leaning over the railing with my mouth open in horror. The bullet literally seemed to go one mile per hour as it slowly spun in midair. T.K. looked up at me, his eyes traveling from the gun back to my eyes.

And Kari… Oh Kari, how I should've said that I loved you right then. That I knew I had caused your death. How was I to know that all because you were mad at me, it would cause me so much anger and hate for you? And at that moment, why did you smile at me? Was it because you thought I had come to the formal just to see you? Or, was it because you thought my anger at you was a way of showing that every word you said to me mattered and how it would hurt me like this? Oh, I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was burning with sadness from seeing that beautiful smile on your face, and knowing that I would never see it again. Your perfect features melted right through my cold barrier that no one else could get through. I remember that first day seven years ago, when you first stepped into the room and I claimed you to be mine. 

But now as this bullet inexorably finds its path to your heart, I just want you to know that I will never find another as beautiful as you- you're one of a kind Kari- and you will always be my perfect little angel…

I don't know what gave me the influence to right this piece, but boy was it sad. There's still one more chapter and I hope that you'll want to read that one! Well, I hope you review and tell me what you thought! 

             


End file.
